The Love Of A Princess
by 4Evermonkeyfan
Summary: Set some time after Written In Bone! Won't make sense if you don't read Stormclouds Gathering and Destiny or something first! Can love conquer death? Find out!


The Love Of A Princess

Saga belongs to Emec.

I don't own the songs I use!

Saga and Adriana finished their coffee, but just then her boyfriend Brian came in looking for her. Adriana went to the bathroom to change to her human form, then met him. He dragged her to a cold alleyway, then tried to hit her. Saga saw she could take care of herself quite easily. He took her far away to an abandoned place and set her down gently.

"Are you alright?" asked Saga.

"It doesn't matter," said Adriana.

"It does to me! Tell me everything about him," said Saga.

"Alright! He was my boyfriend, now he is my abuser, he hates me and everything I am! I was 15 and pregnant with his child and he killed it when he crashed his car into a tree," said Adriana.

"So if you had a child it would be 10 years old now wouldn't it?" asked Saga outraged.

"Yes," she replied sadly.

"You paint?" asked Adriana, attempting to change the subject.

"Yeah. What do you do sing?" he asked knowing she wanted to change the subject.

_You'll say I only hear what I want too. You'll say I talk so all the time, so and I thought what I felt was simple I thought that I don't belong. Now that I am leaving I know I did something wrong cause I missed you, yeah I missed you.(pointing at Saga) You'll say I only hear what I want too, I don't listen hard don't pay attention to the distance that your running to anyone anywhere I don't understand if you really care, I am only hearing negative no no no ahh. So I turn the radio on and turn the radio up and this woman was singing my song, lover's in love and the other's run away, lover is crying cause the other won't stay. So he'll be waiting for the other who was dying since the day they where born, well this is not that think that I am thrown but I'm thrown. You said that I was naïve and I thought that I was strong. I thought hey I can leave, I can leave, but now I know I was wrong cause I missed you, yeah I missed you. You said you call me cause you want me, then one day you let me go you try to give away a keeper or keep me cause you know your just so scared to loose. And you'll say stay, you'll say I only hear what I want too._

"Impressed?" asked Adriana.

"Yes, very," said Saga.

"Good," she replied.

Saga began to kiss her and lowered his cloak to the floor and they made love. He then went to finish the painting he was working on, then went back to the long curly black haired, green eyed soulmate. He held her in his arms till early morning, then wrote her a note, then went off by himself. Adriana awoke alone, feeling a little scared went over in a direction only to find she went in the wrong direction. She saw a bright light and blocked it out, then saw something that caught her breath. It was a painting of her and Saga embracing in the moonlight. She saw a letter addressed to her as she picked it up she heard a loud explosion, went outside and looked up. She saw the Citadel of Bone in flames. Whatever the monkey team had done had worked. Then she noticed the note it read_ Both of these things I do for you. I give you my soul and my strength. To my first and only love Saga. _Saga had done this for her! Wait Saga had done this not the monkey team? She began to cry harder than she ever had before, she heard her brother and sisters come up behind her. They where amazed when she read them the note, learned about Saga, and saw the painting. Adriana headed to her place of comfort the cliffs had a pounding sea beneath her, contemplating if she should just jump. She didn't though she cried her heart and soul out because she loved Saga. She threw up, then went to get a pregnancy test to find out she was pregnant. She went to the Citadel of Bone and raised her hands and brought the rain then made her way over that way. She looked for Saga and instead found Skeleton King.

"You're supposed to be dead!" said Adriana.

"Suppose is the key word my dear. Because of you I lost my best warrior," said Skeleton King.

"He wanted to be free that was his choice, you couldn't stop him," said Adriana.

"And you shall die!" said Skeleton King.

He formed a sword and pointed at her heart, but a blue claw went through Skeleton King's chest.

"I told you couldn't beat me because I'm smarter, stronger than you and I can love something you can never understand!" said Saga.

He fell down.

"SAGA!" screamed Adriana, running to him.

She tried to heal him but found to her surprise she couldn't.

"I fear I am dying my love. Why are there 2 of you?" he asked.

"These are my sister's and brother. Olivia the green haired one, Margo the with brown hair, Gabberiella the one with the blue hair, Sarah the one with the red hair, and Nathan the one with the blonde hair. There's only one of me, but I am pregnant with your child Saga," said Adriana.

"Really?" Saga asked.

"Really really," she replied.

Then they started kissing her body moving into his.

"Whoa, get them to the holding pen!" said Sarah.

"What are we cattle?" asked Adriana annoyed.

_Sometimes I wake up in the dark night, and in my mind there's a picture of you. I know someday this dream will come alive, so for now your shadow will do. I've never seen your face, but I know your in my heart maybe someday someplace, I'll hold you in my arms. I have a gift for you it's something I've held onto waiting for your sweet caress no ribbon has been untied from all that I hold inside and only you will posses this heart of innocence. I lay my head down on a pillow of white, here in the dark I am cradled in peace. No ghosts from yesterday to haunt me at night, no tears to dry, no sad memories it isn't hard to hope and I will safely keep this strength that's in my soul until you come to me. I have a gift for you its something I've held onto waiting for your sweet caress no ribbon has been untied from all that I hold inside and only you will posses this heart of innocence. Every night I make a whish before I fall asleep that destiny will take your hand and lead you to me. Ohh, I have a gift for you its something I've held onto waiting for your sweet caress. No ribbon has been untied from all that I hold inside and only you can posses this heart of innocence. I love you._

"You look and sound like an angel," said Saga, then died peacefully.

She hear the monkey team come up behind her and Antauri told her to accept the fact there was nothing she could have done. She cried even harder at this realization, then a rainbow colored jewel appeared, it reminded her of her dreams where mother had brought her father back to life with this powerful jewel. She placed her hand on Saga, the other resting on the jewel, said the spell and brought him back. Another eye appeared on his human form, which he reverted too, the claws where hidden and he had a greater appetite. Ivy showed up asking what she had missed. ThenAdriana collapsed on Saga's heart, Saga gently picked her up and carried they spent the night at Olivia and Sarah's apartment. In the morning Adriana woke up, showered and dressed, then went to make breakfast. She made sausage, bacon and eggs, and pancakes. Saga came up behind and placed his hands around her waist, then kissed her, the painting was framed and they watched the original kings of comedy that night.

The End


End file.
